1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for blending natural d-Limonene with other substances and developing a product with a great range of uses for cleaning and otherwise.
2. General Background
In the particular area of products utilized for cleaning, particularly liquid cleaners, a wide range of products have been developed for the purpose of cleaning and polishing substances such as metals, precious stones, fine wood finishes, and various other surface materials which from time to time need to be cleaned. All too often, the particular cleaning agent as with most cleaning agents which have been developed are a rather caustic and harmful substance which over long, extended periods of use, have sufficient shortcomings to require that the substances be used over a limited period of time, and not over an extended period, so as to avoid damage to the particular surface or item being cleaned. In order to overcome this problem, efforts have been made in producing liquified cleansing products for wood, metals, or the like which are derivatives of natural products and non-caustic to human contact. An example might be such popular products trademarked as GLADE, WINDEX, and similar products. In addition, products which are utilized for cutting grease or the like would be for the most part a caustic, abrasive type of compound which relys heavily on friction in addition to the soap contained in the product to effect cleansing. These aforementioned products all fall short in view that, again over extended periods of time, several ingredients contained therein in addition to the natural compounds tend to cause problems either with contact with the human skin or in discoloration of the item being cleaned.